percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 9
Demetra's POV Dark Circle Base, Appalachian Mountains, USA I fooled them all. They knew nothing about my secrets. Nothing. I silently went towards their stupid strategy room. I was just going to enter when I heard Caleb shouting at Adeline. “How many times do I have to tell you not to kill anybody!” Caleb yelled. I heard Adeline curse at Caleb at a very soft voice. “I only killed one girl stupid.” Caleb then asked the girl’s name. At the sound of her name. The air seems like drop into zero degrees. I started crying as I remember our last conversation. I didn’t even got the chance to say sorry. I whispered in a very low voice the Greek word for change and almost immediately my hair pin turns into a knife. “You’re going to pay!” I yelled at them as I ran towards them crazily. I head towards Adeline. Her eyes were full of shock but before I could stab her in the heart someone else step in front of her. The guy took my attack and the guy fell into the floor, dead. As the guy lay dead on the floor Adeline burst into tears, Caleb and the others only stood there shocked at the death of their comrades. I quickly tried to escape but I was held by a girl stronger than me. I black out after he put his hand over my mouth. Vega’s POV I can’t believe someone died in front of me. I don’t believe everything. I was horrified at the sight of the blood. What is happening to me? Why am I horrified? For Gods’ sake Adeline you killed more than a hundred people! For all I care you almost killed your best friend! Caleb went in my room totally uninvited. He was a holding a huge pile of papers. He’s probably trying to cheer me up with that again. Caleb is just fine, he was something else compared to my previous boyfriend. “Have you gone soft Adeline?” He asked. “Gone soft?” I asked him sarcastically. I shook my head. I’m not the Adeline I used to be anymore. I’m not the emotional Adeline that everyone thinks is a loner. I’m not like Kari Kamiya. After Apollonair’s death I don’t think I could go on with that kind of life again it was one of the reason I didn’t went back to Camp. “After killing about a hundred people do you think I will gone soft just by witnessing someone die in front of me?” Caleb nodded. “SHUT UP! That death didn’t even matter to me not even a single ounce of tears can be found running down from my eyes!” I yelled at him. “Adeline, did Hiro’s death make you remember something?” He asked as if I didn’t even yelled at him a while ago. “You know what Caleb? To be honest with you it does. I want to as you a favor Caleb can you umm let Demetra go?” “WHAT! AFTER THAT GIRL TRIED TO KILL YOU, YOU WANT ME TO LET HER GO?!” “Yes.” Demetra saved my life once, she was a former friend. I owe her a life after her brother died protecting me and this is all I could do for her. Caleb grunted, and then said, "Okay, but we aren't letting the other prisoners out. I wonder how Hiro broke out of the jail anyway?" He then walked away, and I felt confused. If Hiro could time travel, then how did he get out of our underground jail cell? Maybe he brought back an old self to break him out. But that doesn't explain why everyone else is still there. Or are they? I immediately ran out of my room and headed to their prison. As I walked along the gloomy corridors, I found their jail. And everyone was inside, including Hiro. Even Kat, who Demetra had supposedly stabbed, was fine. I guess it was just an act of deceit. Stuart and Hiro had healed from our second Zeppelin crash, and Alex and Lora sat in a corner together, asleep. "Hiro, you're alive!?" I said, waking everyone up. He looked at me and said, "Yeah, why did you think I was dead?" "But you are!" I exclaimed. "Oh right, I sent a future self of me to go get your keys to break us out. I guess he died along the way." "What the hell?" I screamed. "I can time travel." He pointed out. In complete fury, I threw a knife directly into his stomach. "You'll never be able to break out now!" I screamed, and stormed away. How could the members rebel? How could they believe the Center of Light. What if Alex wasn't lying, and someone had set them up? Hiro said he had time traveled and knew the COL was innocent. No, they were lying. I was going to rip apart every member of COL that I could. At that moment, I realized what I had to do. I sprinted back to the jail cell holding a bag of Ambrosia. As I arrived, I opened the door and said, "You guys are right. I believe that COL was set up. Follow me." We ran to another underground part of the base. Inside was Ouranos' praying room. "Alex, use this to have your father send you and your friends to the Center of Light base, wherever it is. I'm going to form a rebellion against Caleb. Be careful." "What made you change your heart, Vega?" Stuart asked. "After seeing Hiro killed, it reminded me of someone else who died like that. Someone I loved. I can't let anyone in the Dark Circle be killed for something that Center of Light was framed for. We have to convince the others and find the true enemy." As they stepped into a whirlwind and disappeared, I went back to my room. I thought about what I should do, and how I would do it. As I sat in my desk, three hours later, a boy materialized in front of me. He had pitch black wings, and dark hair covering part of his face. I stared at him like he was an alien. "My name's Garret Dalos, and I'm a son of Thanatos. Can I join the Dark Circle?" "How did you get in here?!" I said. "I walked in..." He stated. "Well, you can't join. We already have a son of Thanatos; Drake." The kid looked pissed off, and said, "Then can I be his apprentice?" I rolled my eyes, and said, "Fine, whatever, just get out of my face." "You know, Lora and Alex were taken hostage by the Center of Light." He said, making my blood turn cold. "How do you know this?!" "I've been contacting Lora through dreams. I have to save them." I rubbed my forehead, and said, "Find a way to save them. How are the others doing?" "Hiro's completely healed, Stuart's also good. Demetra arrived safely, and Kat is okay. For some reason, Josh didn't trust them. The moment they arrived, he locked them away." "Save them." As he walked away, I realized this would be very VERY complicated. The Chiaroscuro Homepage [[The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 10|'Chapter 10']] Category:Chiaroscuro Category:Karikamiya